A Void Within the Light
by H.R.C. Stanley
Summary: An alternative ending to an alternative ending. Based on 'Symbiosis', the fifth installation of the Digimon Adventure tri series and inspired by 'Courage Lives in You' by Power Master, with a very dark twist. Enjoy.


**_A Void Within the Light_**

A _Digimon_ fanfiction

By H.R.C. Stanley

Based on the _Digimon Adventure tri._ series by Bandai and Toei Animation

Inspired by _Courage Lives in You_ by Power Master (aka Nigel5469)

* * *

" _Unfortunately there can be no doubt that man is, on the whole, less good than he imagines himself or wants to be. Everyone carries a shadow, and the less it is embodied in the individual's conscious life, the blacker and denser it is._ _At all counts, it forms an unconscious snag, thwarting our most well-meant intentions..._ "  
\- Carl Jung

* * *

"Matt! Meiko! Look out!"

Tai called out in panic just as soon as the earth began to crack as its line continued to split and extend across the barren land as a result from the attacks of the opposed Royal Knights, Alphamon and Jesmon. Tai, Matt and even Meiko were caught in the middle of it. The cracking lines headed straight to them. Tai quickly pushed his friends to left, just before the line created a large fissure in between them. Seeing their partners in danger, Omnimon flew straight to them at once.

As the three of them quickly recovered from the shock, the fissure began to crack apart and fell into the abyss. One by one, the fissure's rocks were breaking and falling down. Matt and Meiko quickly ran off to their way while Tai headed to his. Omnimon has arrived in-between the fissure. Tai spotted him and quickly gave the order.

"Omnimon, do what you must..."

Knowing Tai's order and nodded, Omnimon understood and nodded. The knight turned and rushed towards Matt and Meiko. He knelt down, took hold of them tight and flew back away. Tai smiled as he was relieved to see his friends safe from harm. Unfortunately for him, the fissure was breaking up as more and more cracks began to appear and fall apart. Tai quickly made his run in swift reaction, Matt and Meiko looked back with dread and anxiety. While Omnimon carried them away from the fissure, both of them could only hold on and watch as Tai dashed though the continuing cracks.

Kari and her friends were in deep fear and concern as they stood and stared at the scene. Their Mega Level Digimon were badly injured and beaten down. Unable to stand and watch it, Kari rushed to her brother's rescue while pushing her friends aside, despite their pleading and protesting her from doing so recklessly. Nevertheless, she ignored them and kept running towards them. Nyaromon followed went after her as well.

Not far behind, Nishijima was running towards Tai as well. He surprisingly got outrun by Kari, who was almost close to Tai. Soon enough, he made his run.

The cracks finally caught up to him. Tai jumped over to the edge of the fissure. Unfortunately, he slipped and came close to falling into the abyss. Luckily, his right hand was suddenly grabbed and held tight. He looked up and caught eye of his rescuer - Kari, who struggled to hang tight onto his hands tight while barely on the edge.

"Kari?!" Tai asked with eyes widened in shock and surprise.

"Hang on, Tai!" Kari groaned as she tried to keep her grip firm. "I've got you!"

Though annoyed and angered by her recklessness, Tai was glad and relieved to see that Kari had come to save him. While Kari struggled to pull him up, Nyaromon came and pulled back her partner's ankle with her tiny tail. Tai also tried to climb up by swinging his legs and feet up to get a grip on the rock's edge but its small rocks inevitably fell apart. With luck, Nishijima came in and helped Tai up as well.

As they desperately held Tai up, Nishijima gave a glare at Kari, "What the hell were you thinking?! Didn't I tell you to stay back?!"

"Sorry, Mr. Nishijima," Kari apologised as sweat started to become clear and drench down her face. "But I'm too stubborn to let my brother die! I won't let him! Ever!"

"Yeah..." Nishijima sighed with annoyance but she still managed to form a smile of empathy. "You're definitely Tai's sister!" He turned to help Tai up. "Okay, together! Pull!"

Nishijima, Kari and Nyaromon groaned and struggled as they came close to pulling Tai up. Meanwhile however, Alphamon and Jesmon continued to duel and battle with mighty blades clashing at each other with swords as they dived down to aim at the rampant Raguelmon. The mutated and corrupted Mega form of Meicoomon soon recovered and slowly rose from the dusty ground. She growled in blind rage upon looking at her enemies, flying towards them. She opened her jaws wide as she fired a powerful and deadly beam of darkness at them. The Royal Knights both repelled from each other and swiftly dodged the attacks.

However, Raguelmon didn't stop her attacks there as she continued to fire and spread her dark and powerful beam on all her surroundings and landscape including the area, where Nishijima and Kari were still helping Tai up. After a blast hit on the edge, it began to break apart and crumble into the abyss. The three of them were about to fall as well.

"Come on!" Nishijima said in concern, "We don't have much time!"

"Kari, get out of here!" Tai gasped in panic.

"No!" Kari objected as she shook her head in shock.

"Kari, stop being stubborn and get out! Now!" Tai commanded.

"I'm not leaving you! I won't!" Kari continued to object. "We can get out of here together!"

Feared and worried about Kari's refusal to obey, Tai sighed in shame yet mad as he had only one choice left to save her. He then swiftly gave his sister a hard and quick headbutt on her face. In reaction, she grunted and loosened her once firm grip on her brother's hand. At the same time, he quickly handed his goggles onto her free hand. Nyaromon pulled her partner back as both of them got pushed and landed on the ground hard.

Both Kari and Nyaromon were safe. They groaned in pain before they recovered and got back up to feet. She looked at her right hand, to find that she was holding her brother's goggles. Shocked and frightened by this, she then quickly turned to watch Tai and Nishijima fall into the abyss below. She even spotted Tai giving her one last smile.

 _"Be safe, Hikari... I love you..."_

"Tai! No!" Kari screamed in pain and desperation as more tears shed from her eyes and down on her cheeks.

She then covered her face and eyes as more giant rocks crumbled and poured down on the long and large line of hole. It then unleashed and blew a powerful gust of sand and dust against her and the others. As soon as the dust dispersed and cleared, they found the fissure has been sealed. Everyone, especially Kari, were left in shock and silence of what they saw, of what just happened.

As she continued to stare at what remained of the fissure, Kari heard something within her ears, dark eerie whispers of a familiar darkness. She soon gritted her teeth and clenched her fists hard and tightly. She was just on the brink of her own breaking point.

"W-What just happened?!" Joe stammered, wide-eyed and shocked.

"Tai..." Mimi whimpered. "He can't be..."

"No..." Meiko spoke as tears began to shed from her face too. "...what have I done?"

"It wasn't your fault, Meiko," Matt groaned before he punched his fist to the ground. "That idiot! What the hell was he thinking?!"

"Tai..." Sora was heartbroken and shocked to say before she covered her mouth and too came close to breaking down. "No... It can't be..."

"No... No... No..." Kari said with shock and pain as something inside her came so close to the brink of snapping. She slowly stepped back while looking at the goggle. She then cried tearfully before she fell on her knees to the ground while covering her face in shame. "No! He can't be gone! He can't be! Tai can't be dead! He's not dead! He's not dead!"

"Kari..." Sora whispered in concern.

"She loved her brother so much," Izzy spoke. "She's been traumatized and heartbroken about it."

"Kari, snap out of it!" TK called out as he ran towards Kari.

"Kari, please, don't cry," Nyaromon approached and nuzzled Kari's leg for comfort. "Everything will be fine."

"No, it's not! He's gone! He's gone! My brother's dead," Kari screamed tearfully and heartbroken. She then looked up and her eyes were caught by the sight of Alphamon, Jesmon and Raguelmon still battling against each other. Seeing the three Digimon fight to the death had finally made her snap as wrath and rage began to consume her. "Damn you," She snarled. "You'll pay! You'll all pay for what you've done!"

"Kari?!" Izzy gasped, unsettled by Kari's sudden reaction.

Kari stood up as she held tight onto her D3 in one hand and her brother's goggles in the other. "I'll kill you! I'll kill all of you, you bastards for this horrible thing!" She screamed in unchained anger. "I'll make you hurt! I'll make you pay!" She quickly turned to Nyaromon, who was worried and frightened what her partner was becoming.

"Nyaromon! Digivolve to Mega Form now!" The child of light snarled with intimidating command.

"Bu-But Kari, I can't" Nyaromon gasped with fear. "What if I can't?"

"Do it! I'm ordering you to do it!" Kari snapped back at the poor creature as she aimed her D3 at her Digimon Partner. "I'm your master and I order you to do it now!"

"Kari, stop!" TK shouted at Kari quickly as he swiftly grabbed her back held by the shoulder. "Don't snap at Nyaromon like that! She's your friend."

"Back off!" Kari lashed at the boy. "I shall kill those monsters for what they're done!"

"Kari..." TK muttered with shock.

"Nyaromon, I'm ordering you to digivolve to Mega Form at once!" Kari turned and glared at the three Mega-level Digimon whom were continuing to fight one another. "Kill them all! Make them hurt! Make them pay!"

While Kari continued to glare at her enemies, something flickered as what resembled strange purple digital codes began to swarm and crawl up from her legs all the way into her head. Her body was fully enveloped in the dark violet aura as her eyes began to glow a malicious crimson. Her D3 even glowed in the very same dark purple aura as well. Nyaromon groaned sickly and painfully as she looked dizzily and exhausted. Everyone else became nearly frightened and intimidated at the ominous sight.

"Nyaromon, I'm ordering you to digivolve!" Kari said without even looking at the small cat, glaring murderously up at the three warring demigods. Nyaromon watched her human partner as strange feelings, cold yet painful, coursed through her as well.

The other humans and Digimon looked to her, one and all shocked by her words so much that the titanic struggle barely registered. Almost spontaneously, violet symbols began to course up across her body, enveloping her in their glow. Her red-brown eyes flashed a deep crimson, and at the sight, the seven Digidestined humans recalled either Myotismon, or Millenniummon, or both of them as Sora did. Coldness and unease came over them, Matt most of all.

"W-What the hell's going on?" the elder blonde muttered before he stated the obvious. "Something's wrong with Kari..."

"W-What is that?!" Mimi asked with fear.

"I don't know," Izzy groaned. "But it's definitely not good."

"Kari, what's happening to you?!" Sora called out, hoping of an answer.

"Kari?" TK shouted for a reply as well, to no avail.

"I'll kill you, all of you! Yggdrasil, Homeostasis, even that treacherous Gennai! All of you will pay for killing my brother!"Kari screamed in anger before she quickly turnt back to her weakened partner. "Nyaromon, digivolve now!"

Almost her whole body began to glowed in dark energy, as Nyaromon groaned painfully, "Kari... Please... Stop... Don't..."

"Do it!" Kari screamed in deepened anger. "I order you!"

Seeing where this was leading to; everyone especially Sora and TK shouted, "Kari, don't do this!"

"Digivolve now!" Kari ordered as loudly and ragefully as possible as her body was completely engulfed by the dark glowing colours. "Kill them all! Destroy Meicoomon!"

As ordered, Nyaromon shrieked in pain as the darkness engulfed her whole as well. She began to digivolve and transform into a powerful Mega Level Digimon. However, her appearance, while beautiful and graceful, was also menacing and provocative. The blackened smokes dispersed and revealed herself to be the Falldown Mode of Ophanimon, a dull-teal metallic angel with dark glowing auras of red and violet surrounding her presence.

Everyone were shocked and frightened by what they just saw; they all couldn't believe it. It was happening again.

"W-What is that?!" Meiko asked fearfully.

"Oh no..." Sora said in concern, "It's happening again..."

"Izzy..." Mimi called for the redhead's attention. "Is that Gatomon's Mega form?"

"I don't think so. It's must be her corrupted or dark form," Izzy said as he looked at his laptop for checking on Digimon Analysis. He gasped as he caught the information, "Just as I feared. This is Gatomon's corrupted Mega level - Ophanimon: Falldown Mode!"

"That's bad, right?" Joe asked fearfully.

"It is, Joe," Vikemon replied. "Let's just say if there's an angel, then there's a devil or fallen angel equivalent or something."

"Yeah," Rosemon nodded. "I heard that Ophanimon's Falldown Mode is a powerful yet dangerous and deadly Digimon to deal with, this is like dealing with Devimon all over again."

"Don't remind me that, this is bad enough," Seraphimon said in concern. "I'd never thought Gatomon would have this kind of power to become a dark Digimon."

"Neither does anyone else expected," HerculesKabuterimon said in concern.

"Kari, what have you done?" TK turnt and looked at her.

Kari turned and gave those who were once her friends a dark glare, "Revenge..." Upon hearing what word she spoke, they were petrified and stunned. They all couldn't believe that the sweet and kindhearted Kari had become more darker and grimmer. She turnt and firmly stared at the three Digimon continuing to battle one other.

"Ophanimon, slay them all!" She snarled while clenching her D3 and raising it high at her enemies.

Ophanimon: Falldown Mode obeyed with cold heartless fury as she charged and attacked all three of them as commanded. She used and swung her Flame Hellscythe at her enemies. They all dodged the attacks at once. Alphamon fired his Soul Digitalisation at all three of them, whom each took significant damages. Jesmon recovered as he used his Judgement of the Blade in tackling and striking down on his three foes. However, he was held back and put to a halt by Raguelmon, who quickly turned and swung him at Alphamon toward the distant mountains far and hard.

Raguelmon turnt and growled at Ophanimon: Falldown Mode, who armed with her Flame Hellscythe. Both of them charged and attacked each other viciously and wildly for few rounds. They both were wounded and injured during their fierce battle.

Alphamon and Jesmon recovered from the attacks. The Knights moved away from each other. Alphamon once again fired his Soul Digitalisation at Jesmon, who countered it with his Welgeist for a few times. The silver knight then fired his Un Pour Tous at the black knight, who quickly summoned his Oryuken Sword to block and deflect the offending attacks. They then both charged and swung their blades at each other.

Raguelmon thrashed her claws at Ophanimon Falldown Mode, who was pushed and thrown back down straight to the ground in front of Kari and other DigiDestined. As the fallen Digimon Angel slowly got up, she rearmed, reactivated her Flame Hellscythe and blasted dark blazing boomerang-like aura at Raguelmon, Alphamon and Jesmon at once. The three took a lot of damages yet were still able to stand. Ophanimon: Falldown Mode fired her Demon's Crystal at her enemies, despite a few misses, they were eventually hit, one by one. They ended up badly injured and wounded from the attack as they all fell down to the ground hard.

"Yes! Yes!" Kari screamed madly through her gritted teeth, "Do it at once, Ophanimon! Finish them! Finish them off now!"

Obeyed her master's command, Ophanimon: Falldown Mode approached while she readied her Flame Hellscythe again to finish off her enemies for the greater good. The other DigiDestined were still afraid, stunned and helpless of the situation. As much as they want payback for what the knights did to Tai and Daigo, they couldn't let Kari be consumed by her rage and desire for revenge. They turned and gave the nods to their Digimon Partners, who nodded firmly and agreeing.

The six Mega Level Digimon partners charged right at Ophanimon: Falldown Mode. Seraphimon came as he grabbed and pushed away from the three fallen enemies. However, the dark-counterpart angel responded by knocking him down to the ground. Rosemon used her whip to coil her up tight. However, she flew backwards and knocked the flower Mega Digimon out cold. HerculesKabuterimon and Vikemon arrived as they both hold a grip tight on the fallen angel for the long. As she struggled, her red eyes glowed intensely as she summoned Demon's Crystal to knock and push them off. She turned and glared at Phoenixmon, who rammed and slammed to the nearby mountains for the moment. However, Ophanimon: Falldown Mode used her Flame Hellscythe to slash down at the phoenix Digimon.

Ophanimon: Falldown Mode turned and glared at Omnimon, who readied and armed his Transcendent Sword. They both jumped and clashed their weapons at each other, and even managed to dodge and block each other's attacks for a few times. Both of them fought fiercely and violently as they got cut and injured by their opposing attacks.

As Kari, blinded by her rage, continued to watch the duel without any other care, she was taken by surprise as someone grabbed her shoulder from behind; that someone was Joe Kido.

"What are you doing?!" Kari reacted by swatting the blue-haired boy's arm away.

"Stopping you from making a big mistake," Joe answered back. "This isn't the way!"

"Please, stop this!" Mimi begged. "Killing them isn't going to make everyone alright."

"I don't care! I won't stop until they're all died in hell!" Kari snapped furiously. "I won't let you all stop me!"

"We know how you feel, Kari," Izzy said. "But please! Think rationally! This isn't you!"

"Kari, revenge won't get Tai back." TK pleaded. "He doesn't want you to do this."

"How the hell do you know what Tai wants?! He's not your brother!" Kari snapped in anger at the intimidated TK. "At least, yours didn't die at the hands of a monster! I've lost him!"

"Kari, please..." Meiko pleaded in concern.

"Shut up, Meiko! This is your fault," Kari exclaimed with rage at Meiko, who was just as frightened as the others.

"If you were smart enough to take better care of that Digimon of yours, then she wouldn't become a monster!" Kari ranted. "Not to mention, had you not hide your secrets about Meicoomon, we could've been prepared for it! We could've prevented it! We could've saved her. But now, my brother's dead because of her and because of you! And I hate you for it!"

Had enough of Kari's tirade, Sora gave a hard slap on the face of her best friend's sister. Everyone but Matt didn't expect to see what they saw.

"Snap out of it, Kari!" Sora shouted at Kari, who was stunned by that slap. "You're not the only one, who loved and missed him. I also loved him! We all do! But this isn't the way! And you know it!"

"Then, what I am suppose to do?" Kari asked. "Let go of this and forget everything?!"

"No, you have two choices," Matt said firmly as Kari turned to look at him in the eye. "Either be the strong and brave yet kind and forgiving girl we always knew, or be a monster who only wants revenge at the cost of countless innocent people and Digimon alike!"

With that said, the girl turned away from the group to look back at the still-battling Digimon before she looked down and closed her eyes to think calmly and quietly. However, something completely changed within her. As if her soul and heart of light were finally and completely swallowed by a dark void. Not an external force attempting to possess her once again, but rather a black and dense shadow enveloping her otherwise bright and pure heart and soul, a shadow she repressed or tried so hard to suppress and hide from her friends long ago, a shadow that dares to twist her thoughts and wishes into dark desires.

After what seemed like an endless moment of uncertain silence, she turnt back to the others, still keeping her head down and eyes wide shut.

"...no..." The very girl who was the Child of Light finally answered, quiet and dull, as if all emotion had finally broke away from her.

"W-What?!" Matt questioned in sudden shock. "What did you say?!"

"I said 'no'!" Kari snapped out of her seemingly daze and lashed out at the teen. "I'm not going to stop until I have my revenge! I'm doing this for Tai! For Wizardmon! For all people and Digimon alike!"

"Wizardmon?" Izzy remembered.

"No... Hikari..." TK pleaded as tears slowly built up in his eyes. "You don't mean it! You can't do this! Think about it!"

Kari narrowed her eyes with cold rage once more and stared at the blonde boy with apathy, petrifying him as her body began to glow again even darker than before.

"I already have, Takeru..." She hissed. "And you or anyone else are not going to stop me! Do you understand me?! None of you are not going to stop me, I'm going to finish what I've started!"

"Kari, stop this now!" Sora commanded as she clutched tight into Kari's arms. "Don't make me slap you again! I ordered you to stand down now, Hikari Yagami!"

Kari gritted her teeth even harder and clenched her fists to the point of bleeding as her otherwise sweet brown eyes slowly turned into a raging blood red with blackened sclera and completely surrounded by deep blackened veins spreading like cracks, which put off Sora and her friends. Inside the ears of the corrupted Child of Light, a dark, otherworldly and yet familiar voice whispered within to her about her friends, taking revenge and do it for her brother's death and the greater good, and also not to think about her friends who are holding her back, if she is to fulfill her broken and twisted fantasy.

"Let... go... of... me... right... NOW!"

Just before Sora could even get the chance to react or even dodge, Kari delivered a punched right into her face. Sora lost her grip, dropped and fell to the ground hard. Joe and Mimi came and helped her back up. The other DigiDestined continued to glanced at Kari, still frightened and startled.

"Kari! Please!" Mimi cried out. "This isn't you!"

"You've been holding me back for far too long!" Kari continued to lash out at who were once her friends. "And I've had enough of you! All of you!"

"Kari! Why are you choosing this?" Matt demanded to know. "How are you even going to achieve what you want from this?"

"I just wanted peace between humans and Digimon, but now I see the only way that can be done..." The corrupted Kari confessed. "I must destroy Yggdrasil, and Homeostasis, and all else who dare defy me! Even if it includes you!"

"Listen, we want peace too!" TK admitted and tried to reason. "But this isn't the way! True harmony can't be achieved through fear and cruelty!"

"Yggdrasil? Homeostasis? Who or what are you talking about? How long did you know?" Joe frantically asked too much, too many questions at once, desperate for answers.

"I see now, I understand now..." Kari spoke as cold dark flames of a violent violet suddenly appeared around her to envelope and embrace the accepting child. "I shall succeed where you have failed... This is my destiny!"

"Kari? What are you becoming?" Meiko whimpered, standing back in fear of what the now-unpredictable child might do.

"Tai's dead, and many more people will suffer the same fate if I don't do anything about it," Kari stepped away from the others as more veins began to appear across her bare arms and glowed maliciously. "I'm going to finish what has begun, and don't any of you dare get in my way! Ophanimon! Punish them for their sins!"

Before the other DigiDestined could run or even do anything, the obedient Ophanimon: Falldown Mode appeared and blasted her Demon's Crystal at them. Luckily, the other Mega-level Digimon swiftly rushed in and covered them but took in lots of damages themselves. Just then, inside Kari's ears, a small creature screeched in pain as they were vapourised by the light. Almost immediately after, the light dimmed and cleared away to reveal the other Digimon, having been forced to revert back to their In-Training forms.

" _Well done, Hikari Yagami, child of wrath..._ " A familiar voice of darkness spoke to Kari, a voice only she could hear. " _Just as I had hope for you to side with your true allegiance. I always knew that there's something special within you. Serve us and you shall be rewarded with revenge on the false gods: Yggdrasil, Homeostasis, the Dark Gennai, and those who dare mistreat and threaten humanity and Digimon alike especially the ones who caused the death of your brother._ "

"Yes, my master..." Kari replied with a single dark tone of her once sweet voice.

" _Good..._ " The mysterious voice spoke again. " _Finish what you've begun. Fuse both of them together, become one with your partner! Bring your salvation to Mankind! Fulfill your dream of a new world order!_ "

"As you command, master..." Kari responded once more.

"Master?" As if Joe's mind wasn't flooded with enough questions. "Kari, who or what the hell are you talking to?"

However, the mad-driven girl payed no attention to the people she no longer sees as friends or allies as the "flames" around her began to morph and take on the shape of gigantic wings, not unlike those of a phoenix. She then lifted, either by herself or by an unknown external force, up high into the sky than even the two fallen angels, where something began to swirl about just above her, even the two fallen angels, what appeared to resemble an anomaly or even a portal of a similarly dark violent soon revealed.

"Ophanimon, Raguelmon!" The Child of Corrupted Light called out to below. "Become one with me! Join me and give me your power! Make me a God!"

"Kari! No!" TK objected as loud, even to no avail. "You can still fight this! Kari!"

Neither Ophanimon: Falldown Mode nor Raguelmon uttered any word, not even a single sound, as they did as told. They both seized their duel and flew up to the levitating child and the strange dark-like vortex. Everyone were still afraid and confused of what was going on. Izzy even checked on his laptop, which its screen revealed to show so many various strange dark-coloured swirls and pixels, glitching and flickering. Both the opposing royal knights slowly recovered and witnessed the event.

"It is done, Lord Yggdrasil," Alphamon said firmly. "Yet, something doesn't seem exactly right, as if..."

"No... I've failed..." Jesmon groaned in pain and shame. "Then, the two worlds are at risk. Homeostasis and the others won't be pleased of this..."

Alphamon and Jesmon summoned their individual portals. They entered each respectively so they returned to their masters at once.

Still petrified and helpless, the DigiDestined and their defeated Digimon partners witnessed Raguelmon, Ophanimon: Falldown Mode and even Kari herself assimilate as they began to merge and fuse together, screaming and groaning from the horrifying process, as the dark vortex swallowed and consumed them whole. Still shocked, the remaining children and Digimon remained in their seemingly silence, without any idea of what may happen next.

"Hikari! Don't do this!" TK screamed up high at the peak of desperation, still to no avail.

"Izzy, what's happening to them?" Mimi pleaded for an answer, if any at this time.

"I don't know what it is, but I'm not liking this," Izzy hissed while looking at his laptop, which still remains in a state of haywire. "Both of them seem to be using DNA Digivolution, but I never heard of a case a human fusing with a Digimon, let alone with two."

"Oh yeah?" Matt said, having lost any sense of certainty, even for a brief moment. "Well whatever the case, I'm not really looking forward to seeing what they might turn into."

After another moment had passed, a single solitary creature finally began to descend down and out from the vortex. It was a white feminine humanoid Digimon, if it still can be considered one at all. In places of arms and legs, the creature had double helix-like appendages of sickly shades of orange, green and blue. Drooped down its face were impure white "hair" that covered what may be its eyes, and sticking out of head were six ears not unlike those of the very two Digimon it fused from. Its mouth opened to revealed sharp teeth and colossal grey wings, tipped with rustled feathers and polished jewels, sprouted from upon its back, startling the humans and Digimon down below even more.

"What the hell is that?!" Joe asked in fear.

"Did Kari really become that thing?!" Mimi denied in disgust, "It's ugly and hideous!"

"Tell me something I don't know," Sora said. "But what made them fused together in the first place? We haven't done anything to them."

" _Hear me!_ " The combined voices of Hikari, Gatomon and Meicoomon suddenly echoed across the atmosphere, as the remaining humans and Digimon jumped back in reaction. " _I am far more than the mortal human child you once knew! I am light, shadow, and void incarnate! Now and forever, I am Ordinemon! I am Apocalymon Reborn!_ "

"No..." Matt's eyes widened from the revelation. "That can't be true... It can't be..."

Just then, the vortex above began to change, the violet "essence" gave way to what seemed like an opening. In it, what looked like a deep dark night sky, completely contrasting with the otherwise bright blue daylight "sky" of the Digital World. The DigiDestined soon realised that it became a portal to the real world, their world, Earth.

The corrupted fused Digimon flew up and re-entered the vortex before it closed completely. The remaining Digidestined and their Digimon Partners couldn't help but feel angry, depressed and lost. Most of them came close to falling to their knees and drown in their sorrows. Not only have they lost Tai and Daigo, but also Kari, though not to death but to darkness. Matt exhaled with anger and determination while glaring at the sky. He looked down and grab the goggle up. He then turnt back and looked at his team.

"This is not a time to grief!" Matt remained defiant to the possibility of defeat. "We have to go now! We can still stop that thing before it reaches Earth and destroy anything and everything we fight for!"

"No..." Sora spoke, broken and shattered.

"What?!" Matt questioned.

"What's the point?! What point is there anymore?!" Sora asked back. "We've lost everything! We've lost Tai and Kari allbecause of us! We could have done something! We all could have done better, but we were too ignorant to listen."

"No! We can still do this!" Matt still denied. "We can save our home! There's still a chance to save her! And Gatomon and maybe even Meicoomon as well!"

"Yamato, just give up for once," Joe admitted defeat as well. "We've lost."

"Joe's right," Izzy agreed regretfully. "It's pointless to fight now, there's no hope left."

"We have no chance to fight back now," Mimi sobbed with misery.

"Yeah..." Sora said with dull shame. "It's over..."

"No... No! No! No! No! NO! NO! I won't accept it! I won't!" Matt still remained in denial before he threw his fists to the ground very hard and screamed up loud to the sky with enraged defeat. "DAMN IT ALL!"

"Why? Why? Why?" Meiko sobbed with deep guilt. "Why does everything have to turn for the worse? If I'd never met Meicoomon, none of this could've ever happened in the place! It's all my fault..."

"Meiko, you're not alone," Mimi tried to pity her friend.

"She was right... ...about me..." The distraught Meiko lamented. "I should've done something, anything to stop this, all of this, from happening; and it's because of me we're in this mess I've caused, especially to her..."

"No..." Sora corrected. "It's all our fault, we were all idiots, we were selfish and ignorant of whatever consequences may come of our choices."

"Hikari... I wish I was strong enough to stop her," Takeru whimpered in guilt and fear. "I didn't even get the chance to tell her how I feel about her..."

"TK...?" Meiko questioned. "You actually love her, don't you?"

"Yeah..." The younger blond confessed. "I do..."

"Don't worry, TK, we still have a chance," Tokomon said, popping into his partner's lap in the hope of encouraging his human partner again. "We can still save Kari if we at least try, right?"

"Hmm..." TK blushed. "I guess you're right, hopefully..."

TK then spotted the goggles laying by his brother. He got back up to his feet, walked forth and picked up the goggles with hesitation.

"If we can't save you Kari," TK announced to the sky. "I'm sure someone out there might, somehow..."

* * *

"I've failed you, my master." Jesmon spoke, as he knelt before three other knights of differing appearances yet equal power, with his head down in shame and dishonour.

The first resembled a mighty mechanical centaur fitted in ruby-coloured armour with legs of six, golden wings not unlike those of a phoenix, a beautifully flowing silvery tail, a crossbar upon his left arm, and a large shield upon his right arm; the second was fully donned in bronze and silver armour, an angel's wing on each of his shoulders, golden hair poured from his feline head, and a red ribbon was tied around his waist; and the third was more masculine, wrapped in a black tight suit, with crimson hair, a silver long jacket barely held onto his shoulders, and eyes that were completely hidden away by a metallic blindfold.

"What has happened exactly?" The red-haired Knight asked.

"It's my fault, Master Gankoomon" Jesmon replied. "I tried to rid Meicoomon for good, but Alphamon and some of the Chosen Children got in my way."

"Carry on," Gankoomon spoke.

"In the midst of attack, two of them took a fall into a pit and just disappeared, and as a result, another one of the Children became..." The red-caped knight hesitated briefly, looking for the right word.

"Became what?" The bronze knight curious questioned.

"Duftmon..." Jesmon responded, having found the closest to the right word he could find. "...the Child of Light has become corrupted..."

"Corrupted?" The centaur-esque knight repeated, skeptical and suspicious and yet surprised.

"She and her partner had finally succumbed to their wrath, consumed by their inner shadow..." Jesmon confessed with only slighter detail. "...and I was a mere catalyst."

" _Hope for the worlds hasn't died out just yet..._ " An angelic yet monotone feminine voice echoed. The knights all turnt their heads to see the source of said voice. It belonged to the floating apparition of a young human girl of 14 years with glowing pale skin and entranced eyes that glowed of all colours.

"Homeostasis!" Duftmon instantly recognised the being.

Upon seeing its presence, the four knights quickly bowed.

" _You may rise again..._ " The spirit spoke again, and the four Digimon did just as ordered.

"Master, if Jesmon here is to be believed, he ended up causing the very thing we've been trying so to avoid-" The centaur Digimon attempted to exposit what he had been told before he was interrupted.

" _What Jesmon has done, Sleipmon, he will be forgiven for now..._ " Homeostasis expressed, leaving the red-caped knight rather uncertain.

" _Yggdrasil, the Dark Gennai, and what has become of Hikari, her partner and Meicoomon will only be among the first of many threats to come..._ " Homeostasis revealed.

"Among the first...?" Jesmon questioned.

" _Yes..._ " The spirit answered. " _Another, familiar yet more darker, evil may rise again..._ "

"If so, what can be done now?" Sleipmon asked curiously.

" _There may be one way left in order for Earth and humanity to survive,_ " Homeostasis declared. " _It must be rebooted..._ "

"Reboot the entire Earth?" Gankoomon repeated with shock and surprise. "Is that even possible? A reboot of the Digital World proved useless, so how can you be sure it'll work this time? Besides, wasn't this what Yggdrasil wanted and planned?"

" _It was something that needed to be done in order to reverse the spreading contamination,_ " Homeostasis tried to explain. " _Albeit, at quite a cost..._ "

The knights looked at each other with silent yet clear uncertainty, despite their undying loyalty to the entity, even Jesmon the youngest and most loyal of the group.

" _However, there may be one here who might stand a chance against this threat,_ " The deity spoke again after a moment of unsettling silence. " _And should he prove successful, mankind may have a chance of surviving. I believe you may know who that may be._ "

The knights took another moment of quietness to think and recall who their master may've referred to.

"Of course," Duftmon recognised.

" _Follow..._ " Homeostasis commanded, and the knights immediately obeyed.

The God-like spirit lead the knights into what seemed to be a massive chamber. Before them, floating over nothingness, was what resembled a massive tipped dome of pure clear silvery chrome with a semi-regular pattern.

" _Awaken, Examon..._ " Homeostasis called out and identified the "dome".

Upon that command without hesitation, the "dome" split opened, revealed to be the extremely large wings of an intimidating yet majestic red and white-scaled dragon with a tail twice as long as his body, if not longer. His tail uncurled like a rolling stone and his legs and arms unfolded and spread, wide and free. Soon, the dragon recognised the God-like spirit before him and slowly bowed before it.

" _You must destroy Ordinemon..._ " Homeostasis ordered the dragon.

* * *

Elsewhere, far beneath the seabed of a dark ocean, within a vast hollow court, three distinctly different yet equally ominous beings stood about, gazing down into a large pool that recalled events from afar.

The first resembled a tall beautiful pale boy with hair of a bright blonde, rings of holy gold on his wrists and ankles, violet markings across his body, a pure white draped clothing and twelve pairs of wings down his head, back and waist.

The second, next to the left side of the "angel boy", was a taller figure almost completely draped in a blood-red cloak, with white goat-like horns poking out through his hood that otherwise covered his face, violet eyes that pierced though, and wings of an eldritch demon stuck on his back.

The third and last, behind and between the two smaller beings, stood an sickly pale blue godzillian creature, an eldritch abomination, grasping a long thin sharp trident. His limbs were mere tendrils held together by rotting chains and corrupted rings, and upon his back laid drooped orange fins that flapped and folded like the wings of a sea-dragon. His head was a mere bulb with smaller tendrils, eyes that glowed a malicious pitch-black and blood-red, and a broad jaw that flimsily hanged wide open.

"After years of waiting, the child of light has finally turnt to dark." The dark angel boy spoke. "And she has done just as I told her almost without any effort than I anticipated."

"Indeed, eldest brother..." The mighty tentacled beast replied. "At last, she and her partner has become our puppets of salvation..."

"With her newfound might as well as ours, we can overthrow the old gods, Yggdrasil and Homeostasis, and make them perish for good..." The boy preached. "...and we shall..."

"Don't forget about the other Chosen Children, my elder brothers," The cloaked demon spoke as well. "What about my own revenge?"

"Patience Daemon, our young brother," The fallen angel reassured his friend. "In time, we'll let you have your wrath, but we've much more important intentions to maintain."

"Very well..." Daemon signed with frustration.

"Masters..." Another voice entered the court, belonging to a tall, slender and hunched demon within unnaturally long arms tipped with sharp claws, and upon his six-eyed face was a golden horned mask. "I've come with a report."

"Express your report, NeoDevmon..." Daemon spoke.

"It's the Deep Ones," NeoDevimon revealed. "They claim to have found a unsuspecting human in our waters."

"Tell them to bring this human forth as soon as possible," Daemon requested. "Whoever it may be..."

"As you wish," NeoDevimon assured before before turning back away.

"Daemon, find and call for the others," The boy ordered Daemon before turning to the larger beast. "Dagomon, summon and gather our legions, all of our legions."

"As you wish, brother Lucemon..." Dagomon obeyed.

"Soon, the time of the Great Demon Lords shall finally begin again..." Lucemon boasted with foreboding pleasure.

* * *

Elsewhere, a blond 14-year old boy trekked along the wild fields of Colorado, in a light maroon hoodie and grey baggy jeans. Beside him were two rabbit-esque creatures with long ears dragging against the ground, one was brown and pink, the other was pale yellow and green.

"Funny weather we're getting today, eh Willis?" The green rabbit said.

"Yeah, we are..." Willis admitted in agreement while noticing something far off than usual. "Yet I'm sensing something... ...familiar?"

Just as the wind built up, a flash of ominous light erupted within the gathering clouds as a boom of thunder nearly penetrated the ears of the boy and his rabbit-like companions. Just before them, a massive dark vortex manifested just above the otherwise plain flat grassy fields. Just then, a gigantic being emerged and ascended from the darkly unknown. It was a colossal angel, with wings far larger than its own body.

"Woah, what is that?" The brown rabbit asked as he held tight around the boy's leg.

Before the boy could answer, the "angel" opened its mouth and let a piercing shriek that solidified and nearly pushed the unsuspecting child and his companions back. Luckily, Willis managed to stay on his feet and keep his friends close and tight before letting them back down and whipping out his Digivice.

"Come on guys, let's take out that monster, whatever it may be," Willis commanded.

"Got it!" Both the rabbits replied, prepared and ready for combat.

The boy's Digivice glowed once more, as did his twin Digimon partners, almost to the blinding degree.

 **Lopmon!**

 **Terriermon!**

 **Warp Digivolve to...**

 **Warp Digivolve to...**

 **Cherubimon!**

 **SaintGalgomon!**

Just as they announced their new names, the glowing had ceased. In the very spot where the two cute tiny rabbits once stood, were two very different yet equally mighty titans. One was a pink and white beautiful angelic beast, the other was a colossal saintly mecha of a metallic green, both took their stand side by side, armed and ready for the battle of a lifetime...

* * *

The End...?


End file.
